Evertale
by bwdemon
Summary: After escaping the underground, Sans still remembers every route and Frisk still has Chara looming over her 24/7. Frisk is 18 at this time. Please review! (This is a co-op) Please review.
1. Prologue

The monsters once thought that all people were evil, and a lot of them were. For years they lived in hiding, scared of these humans. Monsters were trapped in a mountain by the humans, fearing that the monster's abilities to consume a human soul. We were foolish then, to start a war due to our fears, but I must counter our faults, for the sake of life.

I had freed them, and most assumed we lived happily ever after, but we didn't. The temptation to kill was growing each day, humans were uneasy about the monsters, but the worst was chara, looming behind me, every step I took. Chara was pressuring my soul to death and destruction. I didn't know how to get her voice out of my head. The phrase ' _kill or be killed_ ' bounced around in my head like a ping pong ball, dragging out every day since I escaped the underground.


	2. Chapter 1

My head is pounding, Chara's voice whispers, the same sound as wind blowing harshly beating down even the highest mountains. I growl slightly. _Go away, go away, go away!_ I sigh. I can almost feel her smile behind me. I turn, but there's no one there (well, at least not visibly).

I keep walking, I'm in my senior year of highschool, and I've been living like this for six years since I was twelve and escaped the underground. When I came back from the underground I decided to live with Toriel.

Toriel, on the other hand had been doing well, she became a teacher for first graders. Papyrus decided to become a mailman. Sans is on his break year for school. Alphys naturally became a scientist. Undyne eventually was set on becoming a marine general or something like that. Asgore continued being the king of monsters. Mettaton became an actor. Me, I'm finally finishing up highschool, and I plan on becoming an ambassador for the monsters. Sans is going to the same college, Sans becoming a scientist (surprisingly, he is better than Alphys and never told us).

Speaking of Sans, I haven't seen him since we left the underground. They had moved close by, but I never see Sans around. When I ask Toriel about it, she avoids answering and grumbles about 'stupid superstitious lazy bones' for about an hour, so I learned to avoid asking about him. But I miss him, despite his horrible puns, lazy attitude, and tacky smile, I still miss him.

I sigh. I know that Toriel has grown to despise him, but I wish she wouldn't ban me from seeing him. She always says that he is a suspicious fool and I should stay away for my own safety. Papyrus agrees that it's for my safety, though he doesn't like the idea of me leaving him permanently.

"Frisk! Frisk honey, It's time to go to your graduation!" Toriel calls from down stairs.

 _Crap!_ _I took too long thinking! I hadn't gotten ready yet._ I put on the ugly purple graduation gown and put on my hat. Rushing, i put on my make up and did my hair, since it was a special occasion. As I trotted down the stairs, I kept reciting my speech in my head,thankful that I practiced for weeks. "Frisk, dear! Are you ready?" Toriel called. "Yes mother," I declared, out of breath. "Frisk you are absolutely gorgeous!" Mom basically screamed. _**Enough! this girly Talk is killing me frisk!**_ _Hey! My life, my rules Chara!_ "Thanks mom!" I smiled.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Sans is going to be at your your graduation." Toriel grumbled showing only slight displeasure at this new information. "Realy? Awsome! It'll be great to see that bundle of bones again." I said, ecstatic. _**First the Girl trash and now the Smiley trash! This day keeps on getting worse and worse for me… and you!**_ _Shut up Chara!_ I can almost feel her grinning behind my back. _I swear, if you were in physical form, I would have given you to Sans! I know he knows you! Somehow…_

 _ **Oh, so smiley trash knows me? I believe we go way back, right? WHEN I**_ **Killed** _ **him in the genocide run. HA ha. HA HA HA! HA HA HA HA HA HA!**_

I feel a hand, landing on my shoulder, as if Chara were real and was actually doubling over in laughter. I jump, half scared out of my mind. _Wh- who is that? Chara did you touch me?!_

 _ **Nope.**_ _Then who did?!_ _ **Why don't you turn and find out yourself?**_ I can already tell by her tone she knows who it is, her haunting voice seems louder and clearer than when I first entered the underground, it's scary.

I roll my eyes and turn around to see Toriel, resting her hand on my shoulder telling me that if we don't leave now, we're gonna be late, and that we don't want that.

I nodded and head for the car, running the conversation with Chara and myself over and over again. _Genocide run?_ _ **Yeah, so many choices you know, or- you don't! Well, You couldn't possibly… but you know who does? SMILEY TRASH!**_ _Stop speaking riddles Chara! Tell me what that is!_

 _ **Figure it out! I'm sure smiley trash has a thing for you anyways!**_ _Oh my god Chara! Whatever, I'll just figure it out another day. Just promise me one thing?_ _**ANything for my dear host! … possibly.**_ _Please don't talk to me in important situations. Like the graduation or like a,I don't know, a date?_ _**Oh, You know I would never!**_ She smirks. _Gosh darn you,_ I think to her playfully, nudging her in my head. _But seriously, promise?_

 _ **Well, since you're the sister I never had… I'll think about it.**_ She snickers again. _Thanks Chara, for listening, at least_ _ **.**_ _ **You know I'll always hear you out, after all, where would i be with out you?**_ Her evil and malicious tone softens slightly, I had accepted her as a sister, and since then, we had grown to be like twins. We often were like alternate versions of myself. I know she still has horrible intentions, but I know now, she won't be as aggressive as she used to be (but she has grown stronger day by day, which worries me only slightly).

We arrived at my used to be High School. My heart was beating as fast as

Flowey's attacks. _**Don't worry frisk, this'll be as easy as one, two, three!**_ _I know, I'm not worried about the speech… I'm worried about Sans._ _ **Why are you worried about smiley trash, frisk?**_ _I don't know why, I guess it's just because I haven't seen him in, how long now, oh yeah SIX YEARS!_ _ **It's True that you haven't seen him in six years, but is it enough to get riled up about?**_ _Ugh, heck yeah! What if he changed? What if he doesn't make his stupid puns anymore? What if he doesn't like me when he sees me again?!_ _ **That smiley trash won't change, he's been like that his whole worthless life …**_

We stepped out of the car and headed to our seats. On the way, we saw Asriel with Asgore, Undine with Alphys, and, wait a second. "Papyrus! Oh my gosh!" I shouted in excitement. "Human!" Papyrus stumbled and gave me a hug. "It's so good to see you again!" I smiled in glee. "So how's life with Sans? Are you guys okay? What have you been doing all this time?" I questioned. "One, It's been great. Two, oh yes were are fine. Three, I the great papyrus, became a mailman Sans has been in high school," He explained, "Wowie! You've grown into a very nice young women!" He shouted. "Awww, thanks Papyrus! You haven't changed a bit!" I complimented.

"If you don't mind me asking, where is Sans?" I asked, looking around, frowns, well to the extent a smiling skeleton can. "The Great Papyrus must drag Sans out of his corner!" Papyrus announces, earning strange looks from other people in the area.

All of a sudden the cool air from the vents blows softly past me.

I'm filled with determination.


End file.
